That Night
by akiraRin19
Summary: Hayate is supposed to looked after Himeno but, they end up being grounded. one-shot. (HayatexHimeno)


My second fanfic...

I don't own Pretear nor it's characters...

* * *

That Starry Night

Himeno was about to sneak out from her room to the garden when she heard someone cleared his throat, "Where do you think you're going, Princess?" Himeno turned her head and saw her Knight that also her fiancé leaning on the wall near her, "Ow, hi, Hayate! What's up?" she said while trying to escape from his reach. She took few steps back but, Hayate knows her better, "Hahahaha... nice act there! Now get back to your room," he ordered her with sarcastic tone.

Himeno looked back at him, "ow, come on, Hayate. Just let me go out only for tonight. I'll be back before midnight. Promise!" Hayate sighed, "where are you going this late anyway?"

Himeno smiled, "well, I want to watch Dad's moon flower bloom. I heard it's so pretty." Hayate stared at her eyes and grabbed her waist, "really? Is that flower as pretty as you?" While hearing this, Himeno's face become as red as strawberry, "w-well..."

Hayate chuckled, "If that flower is as pretty as you then I don't mind giving you company." Himeno looked at him and smiled happily, "really?! Then, what are we waiting for?" she said that while dragged him outside. Hayate is too delighted to care about what Sasame will do after he saw this. Actually, Sasame, Himeno's brother, is the one who sent Hayate straight to Himeno's room to prevent her from sneaking away again. Hayate is one of the most strong and best knight they ever have. But, it can't be helped, Hayate is weak in front of Himeno.

They arrived at the Awayuki's garden. Himeno is ran toward a beautiful purple flower that about to blooms. "so, this is the flower?" asked Hayate. "Yes, but we have to wait 'till it's perfectly bloom," said Himeno while pulled him to the nearest grass field. They laid there and gazed at stars.

"Wow, look Hayate, the stars are pretty, right?" said Himeno. She pointed at the sky and Hayate followed her finger, "Yeah, i guess." They both just stayed there while listened to the crickets sing.

Finally, Hayate turned his gaze toward her and reached for her. He held her there by the waist and stared at her beautiful red eyes. "You know, Himeno, I wish we could stay like this forever." Himeno laughed, "I wish too, but we can't. There's still a bunch of problems out there. We have to fixed it somehow." Hayate sighed and nodded, "Yeah."

Hayate though, _'that's why I loved you so much,Himeno. you can't just ignored others, can you?" _He smiled to himself.

Hayate kissed her forehead and that makes her blushed uncontrollably. Hayate can't stopped himself from laughing really hard. Himeno glared at him, "What's funny?!" Hayate answered while holding his laughter, "W-well... you should... haha... see you face right now. You really are a Tulip Head." Suddently, he stopped his laugh and looked at her with love in his eyes, "My Tulip Head." his voice is merely a whispered but, she can heard it perfectly. "Hayate.. I.. I love you." Hayate caressed her cheek, "Love you too, Tulip Head." He then kissed her. She enjoyed his kiss more than anything.

Hayate is the first one who broke the kiss and Himeno's face turned a little sad. Hayate looked at her and chuckled, "Don't tell me, you enjoyed the kiss that much." Himeno sat up and whispered, "I am." That made Hayate turned pink while he stared at her, shocked. He doesn't expect her answer. He stood up and held her hand and pulled her to his embrace, "Anyway, Tulip Head, i guess we should check out the flower." She smiled, "okay."

While they headed back to check out the flower, Sasame and Takako are also walked near that garden and saw them. "Nee, Takako, look!" said Sasame while pointed at Himeno and Hayate who are now holding hands. "Oh, so that's why Hayate's very happy when you asked him to looked after Himeno," said Takako, grinned.

Suddenly, Mannen and Goh appeared before them. "Hmmm... interesting!" said Goh. "That stupid Hayate! I'm going to kill him!" Mannen shouted. "Mannen, calm down. I think I have a plan," said Takako. Sasame looked Takako in awe and finally nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile, Himeno and Hayate looked at the flower and Himeno sighed, "Ah, it still not bloom yet." Hayate only smiled behind her. _'She's so cute! Ah, ie, beautiful!' _Hayate thought.

Sasame walked behind them and cleared his throat, "Ehm! What are you guys doing here?" Hayate turned around and froze after he saw Sasame, "Sa.. Sasame?" Himeno also turned and she gasped. "Hayate, I believed that I already told you to looked after Himeno and keep her for not sneaking around again, yet you still out here with her," said Sasame.

Takako appeared in front of them, "My, my, I can't believe that Hayate is so... irresponsible!" Hayate gasped, "Takako, I can explain!" Finally, Go came out and spoke, "Stop that nonsense, Hayate!" Hayate shocked, "Goh?!" Mannen also came out of nowhere, "Hayate! I thought you'd be able to take care of Himeno, it seems that I was wrong!"

Himeno saw Hayate being cornered by everyone, "Minna! I'm sorry, it was my fault. I'm the one who convinced him to came here with me. Please, don't blame him!" Sasame looked at his sister and finally spoke up, "Fine! You both should pay for your mistake. I shall separate you two for 3 days!" Himeno snapped, "No!"

Takako said with serious tone, "Then, we should have locked you up together?" Sasame, Goh and Mannen nodded. "I'm sure that will teach you two a lesson," said Goh. Hayate and Himeno are too shocked to respond. They stared at them and finally, Goh dragged Hayate along and Takako dragged Himeno while Sasame and Mannen giggled behind them.

They took Hayate and Himeno into Himeno's room and locked them up together. Before Sasame locked the door she said to Himeno, "I wish you two learned your lessons!" while winked to both of them. Hayate only stared in awe when Sasame took the key and finally locked the door. Himeno dropped her shoulder and went to bed. Hayate turned to looked for Himeno, "I'm really sorry, Himeno. I ruined our night."

Himeno stared and him finally she giggled, "Actually, Hayate, I was sort of happy that they locked us together. Well, you're not completely ruined this night."

Hayate smiled at her and hugged her. "Well, I guess I should sleep on the couch tonight." Himeno looked at his face and smiled, "Don't you want to sleep with me tonight?" Hayate's face became very red after that and he nodded a little, "I do, but…" Himeno answered, "But?" Hayate looked the other way and said, "Well, I'm afraid that I might not be able to control myself."

Himeno smiled and said, "Why? But, I think I believed you. You'll never hurt me. Why scared?" Hayate stared at her, "It's just—" suddenly Himeno put her finger on his lips, "Shhh… I knew you can." With that Hayate sighed and said, "Alright."

Himeno smiled and guided him to her bed. They laid there in silence. Himeno faced the window and Hayate faced her back. "Can't sleep, Princess?" asked Hayate. Himeno turned and face him, "Sort of." Hayate smiled and hugged her, "Now, try to sleep. You still have school tomorrow, right?" Himeno nodded and closed her eyes and finally she sleep. Hayate looked at his beautiful Princess and kissed her forehead and finally her lips, "Oyasumi, Tulip Head."

Meanwhile in front of her window, there stood someone eavesdropped them and smiled when he heard Hayate's words. He flew to the garden and met his girl there. "how are they?" asked the girl. "Perfect," said the man. "I'm jealous of you. You can eavesdropped them, Knight of Sound," said the girl. "Don't worry, my love, Takako. I'll tell you everything later," said the man while held his girl's hand and they walked back to the mansion.

**_(FIN)_**

* * *

Sorry if my English is bad... *sobbed*

you may find so many mistakes here and there...

anyway, please read, enjoy and review...

thanks again! :)


End file.
